Arc's Shattered Dimensions
by KSP-BR7
Summary: As many people know the Multiverse is a weird place, with Endless Possibiilities of Realities, now Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Ozpin and his Crew would react to the realities where their Blonde Dork Knight is the center of it. (Post Vol 2-Pre Vol 3) (Might include characters from future or past) (Warning; my english isn't good)


_**HELLO, PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET, IT'S A ME, KSP-65!**_

_**Viewers…"WHERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER OF DEVIL SAVIOR?!"**_

_**Geez, tough crowd, anyway, there's a lot of reason why I haven't uploaded my crossover of Carrie/Devil May Cry, basically: AA lots of writers blocks, the school, my family and that my old computer was destroyed.**_

_**But don't worry, I haven't uploaded the story on 6 months, but I will eventually thanks to Easter's vacation.**_

_**So as you know I have read a lot of RWBY: reacts fanfics, they' are right now like 180+ at this moment, then I decided to give it a shot, sure they would make new one, either deciated at Jaune or anyone else. This fic would be a mix of Jaune centric with others.**_

_**Anyway without much filler, grab some snacks and soda, cuz this time I will do it myself.**_

_**My inspirations for the story:**_

_**Arcs of the Multiverse**_

_**Into the Arc-hive**_

_**RWBY and friends watch the multiverse.**_

_**Infinite realities of Jaune Arc.**_

_**Etc, etc.**_

_**Now, which universe should I do? Well let's say that from superheroes, movies, comedies, thrillers, videogames and much more.**_

_**Also forgive my grammar mistakes, as I'm Latin American, so English isn't my normal language.**_

_**I declare that:**_

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**_

_**Any franchise belongs to their respective owners.**_

_**Inspiration: Batman the Telltale Series (Teaser)**_

* * *

The multiverse, a complex unity of different universe, in some the good guys are the bad guys and vice versa. Some people had different jobs and different lives, some had different genders, some had different sexual orientations, etc.

Here, some people watches other universe for entertainment or analysis, then some create their own universe based on existing one, either be form the same faction or unknowns.

On one part of the universe, a figure was watching some universe created for what mortals call "fanatics", as he was watching that some mortals reacted their counterparts form other universes.

The appearance of the silhouette was…unique, his body color was dark blue, his" hair" was spiky and was pointing to the celling, he wore a red cape attached into a red pentagon symbol on his chest with black background, the symbol had the letters on it: KSP.

His face lacked of features except that for his white eyes, but those eyes looked like lenses, and he had some crimson gauntlets and boots that looked like armor, on part of his boots there was a white line horizontally on his shoes.

He was Krypto Saiyan Primal65, or KSP-65, either you could call him KSP or 65 was anyone choice.

"_Rayos, estos escritores están haciendo ver a otros sus contrapartes de otros universos y yo estoy aqui haciendo nada."_Murmured the watcher/writer.

"_Lo peor es que no he actualizado mi cruce de universos desde hace 6 millones de años o como mortales dicen, 6 meses."_-He complained as it was his fault from his lazyness, Works and much more. He was here since 2 thousand million years or 2 billion if he remembered the different scale form his sector.

"_¿Bueno, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, eh?"-_He said sarcastically at himself, as he snapped his fingers and created a new room which looked like a cinema, based on those mortals named: Cinepolis, as he watched the seats, and began to bring his guests.

"_Y como dijo ese alíen, cara de uva con sus guanteletes de gemas. __Fine i will do it myself".- _He quoted from that scene of one of his favorite movies, then he snapped his fingers, creating some light as he did some lights appeared from the seats, then less than a second, his guests were here.

Their reactions were expected:

"What the…where are we?!"

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"What's going on?!"

"MY BABIES!"

"Wow, where are we, Renny?"

"I don't know, Nora…"

"Hello? Somebody?"

"Sir, where are we?"

"Centrically someone put something on my drink and I'm seeing things"

"We have better things to worry, than alcohol Branwen!"

"Ozpin, do you know what happened?"

"I don't know, Glynda for the first time, I don't know"

The silhouette only chuckled at this, before getting serious, and then he clapped his hands to draw the attention to his guests. He succeeded and everyone looked at the silhouette, then they were surprised to see that his height was 26 foot.

"_Bueno, ya tengo su atención. __Hola mamus y papus, ¡Vengo en son de paz!"-_KSP, said excitedly as he was doing this for the first time on his life.

However everyone was confused at the language that this begin was talking, but KSP noticed this then he coughed, later he regained his composure; apparently he selected a universe where everyone was talking English.

Also he shifted his height so instead of begin 26 feet/875 cm; his height was now 5'9/175 cm, to give them more comfort.

"_As I was saying, I come in peace you don't have to worry." _Then a list check popped out of air as KSP grabbed it and saw the list of his guests.

The list was this, Remnant-557:

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Nora Valkyrie

Lie Ren

Pyrrha Nikos

Winter Schnee

Qrow Branwen

Jim Ironwood

Glynda Goodwicth

Ozpin/Ozma.

After seeing the list and seeing his guests, he made the list disappear.

"_Ok, everybody is here"-_The writer/watcher commented, as everyone was glaring at him, some with confusion and others with suspicion , then he saw that Ruby went to him, to ask hm something.

"Excuse me, but who or what are you? Sir? Guy? Eh…"-The reaper with silver eyes, asked at him with an awkward tone. He only slightly chuckled.

"_It's true what they say; you are a cute one, Ruby Rose form Remnan-557"_-Replied KSP with a cheerful tone.-_"As who I am or what I am, it's simple my name is Krypto Saiyan Primal65 and I'm a watcher/writer"_

"Krypto?"-Asked a confused Weiss.

"Saiyan?"-Then asked a confused Blake.

"Primal?"-Finally asked Yang with both tones of annoyance at this begin called her sister cute, and confusion too at his name.

"_Yeah, it was a cool name at the time, but I decided to stick it. Anyway more questions?"_-Commented KSP.

"Yeah, you called my niece from Remnant-557, why was that?"-answered a suspicious Qrow, at realizing that this was real and no an illusion.

"And where are we? And why are we here? Mr. Primal"-Replied a confused Ozpin, on all his 3,000 years of existence, from recantation to reincarnation, this was new to him.

"_That's very simple. Because it's the name from yours and her universe. As for you Ozzy, I will explain it latter, trough I prefer be called KSP or 65. Mr .Primal makes me feel old."-_Answered the writer.

"Our universe?"-Winter asked skeptically.

"_To make you understand, does anyone know about the Multiverse Theory?"_-Asked KSP.

No one answered him, but he knew why.

"_No, nobody?"_-Still not response. - _"Ok, imagine your universe as a river, and then from that river some paths are made, diverging from the original river."_-The writer explained at them.

Then he showed them, a hundreds if not millions of spheres, representing a lot of universe, but then he pointed at the sphere in the center.

"_This is the original universe, Remnant-2013. This universe however is strictly forbidden to anyone expect their creators to change it."-_KSP, continued to explain, as he grabbed another sphere, another universe.

"_This one is of all of you came from, Remnant-557. A universe similar to the original one"_-Then he snapped his fingers and all spheres where gone.

"Wait, what are you? Are you a God?"-Asked Glynda, since for the first time on her life, she was both god smacked and shocked at hearing all of this.

"_More or less, but in a way, yeah. So any more-"_

But he was cut off as he saw something bad, that every one of the room began to glitch out and scream of agony. Like it looked like a bad pixel, making the writer facepalm at himself for his distractions.

How could he have forgotten this? If someone from a parallel universe was in another would start to glitch out existence forever. Then he snapped again his fingers and once they stopped glitch out, he crated special bracelet that stopped their molecules from disintegrate.

"What was…that?!"-Asked a slightly terrified Weiss, since she haven't felt this pain on her life, then the writer had a guilt face.

"_My apologies, I did forget that if someone of a parallel universe is out on another one, it starts to glitch out until they are gone"-_Answered KSP-65.

"Wait? You mean that if we disintegrate here, we are trutly gone out of existence?"-Asked Blake, who was unnerved by the feeling, as a Faunus, Blake had her instincts screaming out.

"_Sadly, yes. But don't worry I made this special bracelet to all of you, so you won't get to glitch out"-_Answered Krypto, but he still had the guilt he was so excited that he forget one of the rules of the multiverse.

"Then why you didn't said that when we arrived here?!"-Demanded Weiss at the write, who was now out of guilt.

"_Sorry, I'm sorry snow angel, I sometimes forget important things, he he"-_Said a nervious KSP-65, that was true, and so he sometime got into trouble for that. - _"Anyway, as I was saying any more questions?"_

"Well, now as Ozpin said, why us? What have we done that caught your attention?"-Ironwood asked at the silhouette, waiting for an answer, as right now all of them had important things to do.

"_Well, I saw many other writers/watchers do the same, with others versions of you, so I said. Why not, at least I should give it a try"_-Said KSP-65, now cheerful once again. But the ginger bomber, the red haired Spartan and the Green ninja, realized something.

"Wait, is Jaune here?"-Asked Pyrrha, at KSP. Now that she was nervous where was her partner now.

"_Don't worry, Miss Nikos, your universe right now had a time stop, so none is moving right now, including Jaune"-_Replied the writer.

That at least relived that her Jaune…her version of Jaune was sane and save.

"ButisthereauniversewhereJauneisasloth?!"-Asked Nora at the writer who only stared at her with a "What" expression, Ren noticed this.

"What Nora wanted to say, is there a version of Jaune that is a sloth?"-Ren said to explain what Nora wanted to say at KSP-65.

"_Well, technically yeah, as the multiverse has infinity of options on Jaune. That's also why all of you are here"-_Said KSP-65, as everyone where confused by his declaration.

"_Allow me to explain, your Jaune to some of you may lack training, experience or confidence…BUT, he has potential, on becoming one of the greatest huntsman on your world. This viewings would help you realize how much potential has your friend/student"-_Explained the writer at Team RWBY, _NPR, Glynda and Ozpin.- _"But warning some of that potential can be good, or bad. But always remember this isn't your Jaune Arc._

Even though Winter, Qrow and Ironwood didn't knew who was "Jaune". They still were curious about these universes, so then Krypto went to another door of the room, to put the universe for view and for snacks.

As the writer leaved, now everyone had space to talk.

"So, what you girls think?"-Asked Ruby at her team.- "I think that he seems like a nice person."

"Well, he more like a "goodly" guy"-Yang joked making a pun, making every one of the room (Except Krypto) groan at the lame pun.- "But in all seriousness, yeah he seems ok."

"At first he seemed strange, but seeing how he reacted at all of us glitching out, for a god, he seems to care."-Said Blake, as she despite of this "kidnapping" this god, seemed sincere.

"He can be reckless and annoying but, he apologized for that so I can tolerate him, if he behaves trough"-Responded Weiss, still annoyed for the writer carelessness and his memory.

"Come on, ice princess, chill out with him, will ya? He said sorry"-Yang joked at Weiss, making the Schnee heiress glare at the blonde for the other pun.

"Hey, Ren what universe we would see about fearless leader?"-Asked an exited Nora, waiting to see how her leader was on others universes.

"I'm not sure, Nora, but I hope one where Jaune still does good"-Answered Ren, unsure on what plans had KSP-65.

"Let's hope that he doesn't die on this one"-Pyrrha said, not wanting to see her crush be killed, sure Krypto said that it wasn't her Jaune but she couldn't handle that.

"Ozpin, about well, this writer…what are your thoughts on him?"-Asked Glynda, at the Headmaster of the Beacon Academy, honestly her opinion about him were, mixed. In one hand he acted like an immature teen, but in another hand he seemed quite wise.

Ozpin was on his thoughts, as he haven't felt an energy around Krypto ever since…ever since the God Brothers themselves. Heck even his appearance looked similar to them but KSP-65 had his own things.

Meanwhile Ironwood, still had his suspicious about this "god/writer/watcher", still thinking why someone like him would bring them just to see multiple version of person that he has never meet.

With Qrow and Winter, the drunk thought that this god kid seemed fine, meanwhile Winter had his doubts as she was watching her bracelet to protect her from glitch out again.

Then Krypto returned with a lot of popcorn, sodas, Ices, candies, hot dogs and nachos.

"_Ok, people on your seats the function would begin sooner!"-_Announced the writer, to his guests, as everyone went to sit down, and Krypto passed to them each one some popcorn, candies, sodas and Ices to the Schnee sisters who looked at him with a face of "*¬_¬", he nervously laughed.

Then he using his abilities created a special chair that was floating adove everyone, so once the god sat down. The universe began to shown.

"What universe we would watch, KSP-65?"-Asked Ruby at begin curious of this universe. But he didn't said anything, as she universe began to show.

**The scene opened with a city at nighttime, with a lot of buildings and skyscrapers, however one in particular was a gigantic building with an "A" on the top, at the same time a helicopter was flying above the buildings.**

**Then the scene changed showing the City Hall, and the hour was; 8:32 p.m.**

**Inside the building there was a guard on the main floor, his duty was to watch the elevators, but now he was just checking his scroll and relaxing until he heard footsteps, and he looked around and surprised him.**

"**Hey, what are you…"-But he was cut off because he was shot at the head, killing hm.**

**It was group of mercenaries who were dressed the same, and held some riffles, as they walked towards the elevator.**

That surprised everyone as it were the first couple of minutes and somebody was already dead. More the students as they have killing Grimm, but seeing someone killed on cold blood was cruel.

"W-was Jaune…"-Pyrrha tried to ask, but the god just moved his head making a "No", so she made sigh of relief, but she made a glare against those mercenaries in the screen.

The older huntsmen where used to this situations but they could help but feel bad for the guard, who was just doing his job and was now dead.

**Then the scene changed, showing the group moving into an room, after their leader kicked the exit door. However as they walked towards the office of the mayor, they accidentally activated the alarm, causing to lock the doors of the mayor's office.**

"**Get it, open!"-Ordered one mercenary.**

"**On it"-Replied another merc, who was holding a chainsaw, so he walked towards the door, using the saw trying to cut down the door.**

"**You think he's going show?"-Asked another mercenary to his friend.**

"**We have bring the whole goddamn place down"-Replied the mercenary.**

"**You two stay focus! We will be out of here before anyone can stop us"-Said the leader mercenary.**

"Who are they referring to?"-Asked Yang, at seeing that someone would come there to stop the thugs, but who?

"_Just wait and see, Ms. Xiao Long"_-Answered the god, at the blonde bruiser. Not wanting to give them spoilers.

**Then the scene changed, showing the police who were entering at the City Hall, as some cops where now in the scene. There was someone who looked at the corpse of the guard. It was a man on his late 40s-early 50s, had black hair with some grey on it, he had glasses on his face, also was wearing a cop coat, kaiki pants and brown shoes, it was the Lieutenant of the VCPD (Vale City Police Department), Jim Ironwood.**

"**Christ…"-Commented at seeing the poor man's body, before he turned around and ordered.-"Move in!"**

**One cop followed his orders and activated the elevator.**

"That's me…"-Ironwood said surprised at seeing that his counterpart in that world was a cop, but he remembered what KSP said about the endless possibilities in the multiverse.

"He he, what's wrong Jimmy, expecting that he would say: Dead or Alive, you are coming with me?"-Joked Qrow at seeing this, only to get a glare from Glynda and Winter.-"What?"

**However as the cop called the elevator, some of the thugs put a bomb on the wires, destroying them, making the elevator going faster. Ironwood noticed that the numbers of the elevator were dropping like flies.**

"**The hell?"-He asked confused before realizing what was going on.-"Back! Get back!"**

**As he along with some cops, jumped away from the elevator, as it crashed, making him and others fall into the ground due to the impact, and his walkie talkie fell into the floor too.**

"_**Ironwood"**_**-Called a deep voice out the walkie talkie, Ironwood knew instantly who this voice belonged to, so he picked up the walkie talkie.-**_**"They are in the 52**__**nd**__** floor, I'm going in"**_

"**Hey! Wait for back up!"-Yelled Ironwood at the walkie talkie, but what was the response?**

"_**Don't need it"**_**-Replied the mysterious voice, making Jim sighs, and he sees some cops**

"**Take the stairs"-Ordered Ironwood at some cops.**

"Who was that?"-Asked Weiss, as she didn't knew why but felt shivers down her spine by the mysterious voice.

"It sounded like a demon"-Commented Winter, not feeling the shivers due to her training as specialist, but she still uneasy at the voice.

"**I heard stories, you know. Send 3 home into ambulance…the rest in body bags"-Commented the merc with the saw as he was struggling into cutting the door down.**

"**No wonder the cops want him dead; have you seeing face to face?"-Asked one mercenary that went into search across the room.**

"**Yeah, in Vale's Zoo with the other flying animals"-Deadpanned the mercenary with the saw. Outside the building there was a poster of a blonde man on his late 20s, he was wearing a white tuxedo and red tie, and had letters saying: "Elect for Sun Wukong for mayor of Vale."**

"Sun?!"-Asked a shocked Blake at seeing that her friend from her world, in this universe was selecting himself for mayor.

"Him as mayor? That's jarring"-Commented Weiss, scoffing at the idea, even though he and Neptune helped them with what happened on the highway with the Atlseian Mecha.

"Well, if he gets elected, I bet he would do some "monkey business""-Joked Yang doing a pun, making everyone groaning at the terrible joke, even KSP-65 cringed at it.

"Yang, please don't"-Said Ruby as she only rubbed her temples at her older sister attics.

**However in another building a shadow figure landed on the rooftop, and was seeing the mercs that broke in from a window, then he grabbed something from his belt, it looked like a grappling hook.**

**Then he fire it up, and the hook landed on one part of the City Hall, at the same time one mercenary saw the wire, and he was getting confused, then he looked at the window and saw that the shadow figure was getting closer.**

**Then he broke on the window, making the thug scream on fear, then he turned around and the moon light revealed the figure's appearance.**

**He looked like an anthropomorphic bat, that held home grey armor except on his neck, gauntlets, cape and boots they were color black, with a dark golden unity belt, he had a bat shaped symbol on his chest, but what was terrifying was his head, it looked like a cowl of a bat and had glowing white eyes.**

**Then the thug realized who was he, it was The Dark Knight of Vale itself, The Batman.**

"That's Jaune?!"-Asked Ruby and Pyrrha shouted at the same time. Then both huntress in-training stared at each other, and blushed on embarrassment.

"Well what you know"-Commented Blake, at seeing Jaune as a superhero like the one of the comics, al trough a little bit darker, she considered this interesting.

"Man, all take all of what I said about the superheroes, this one looks actually cool."-Yang said impressed at seeing Vomit Boy making superheroes look great.

"Arc? B-but how?!"-Asked Weiss, as she felt slightly nervous, at seeing the goofball tried to flirt with her, now as a dark vigilante.

"WOW! Look at fearless leader, trough I would use a sloth rather than a bat"-Said the ginger bomber, seeing her leader on a fancy armor of a bat.

Ren didn't said anything but he somewhat liked the design of the batsuit.

**Then the merc regained his composure, and pointed at Batman with his rifle, however Batman punched the mercenary.**

**Immediately the scene changed, now inside of a manor, on a closed room, there was a 27 year old Jaune Arc, shirtless showing off his muscles, 8 pack abs and put a hand on his right side of the abs, to a wound that he received tonight. However his body had a lot of scars on it.**

"Looks like vomit boy went to a gym, hmm, mama likes it~"-Yang said, as she was slightly drooling at Jaune's muscular body.

The other girls (except for Nora) blushed at seeing this, even Winter and Glynda, slightly blushed, but turned around to hide her shame.

"Man, that's some nasty scars"-Commented Qrow at slightly cringing at seeing the scars on Arc's body.

"**Jaune you can't keep doing this"-Said a familiar voice on a worried tone, he had a British accent, and then Jaune looked at the origin from it. **

**It came from an elder man, who looked on his 60s, his grey hair was brushed back, and wore glasses, and he was dressed on a dark grey tuxedo with a dark green tie. It was his butler/father figure, Ozpin.**

"**I have to…no one else will"-Grunted Jaune as he was expressing some pain at his wounds. **

"**Every drop of blood, everything that you sacrificed, the city is safer now. Thus it made you a target"-Said Ozpin, making Jaune look at him, but he continued-"And people would keep you in the crosshairs until you were shot down from the sky."**

"**Don't worry, I can handle it"-Jaune said, as he went to another side, but there was blood that he left behind.**

"Butler? Eh, I didn't knew you could be a Jeeves, Oz"-Qrow, said at the headmaster, who was seeing at his counterpart on the screen.

From the looks, it looked like a shaved and less dirty incarnation from the wizard that gave the maidens their powers.

"His butler is his paternal figure?"-Asked Weiss, as she could identify herself with this Jaune with this fact. As she had Klein with paternal figure, due to the problems she had with her own father.

"What happened to Jaune?"-Asked Pyrrha worried at seeing her partner, wounded with some blood.

**Then the screen changed back at the City Hall, who some mercenaries heard a yell of fear, and they went to see the origin, but then they saw the window broken.**

"**Shit"-Said a mercenary at seeing the broken window and he turned around on both sides.-"The hell he go?!"**

"**Whatever got in…don't let it get out"-Ordered the leader mercenary, he hide his fear.**

**So the mercenaries activated the lights of their rifles and they separated on the room to check all places.**

"What kind of weapon is that? They don't seem to use dust".-Weiss asked at the begin adobe them.

"_That's because Miss Schnee, they don't have dust in that world. Neither aura or Grimm"-_Answered KSP, making everyone shocked at learning that they don't had any of their stuff in this universe.

"That's why Jaune was bleeding?"-Asked a frightened Pyrrha, at the revelation of the god. If aura didn't exited in that world, then Jaune could be killed.

"_But don't worry, just because he doesn't have aura, doesn't mean that he's defenseless. This version of him is far from that actually."_-Continued all this version of Jaune was one alternative versions of the god darn Batman.

**Then two mercenaries went to different directions, searching for the intruder, as one mercenary was checking the office, a blur went past his back.**

"**What was that?"-Asked the merc, as he walked at the part of behind and once he turned around, he saw the missing mercenary, unconscious and tied up into a chair.**

**He immediate rushed at the chair, using a knife to cut down the ropes, but then from the shadows, Batman used his grappling gun against the mercenary, grappling it from the heel, then the mercenary made a frightened yell as he was pulled into the darkness.**

**Then one mercenary noticed this and began to fire at the shadows, believing that Batman was there, however a grappling hook from the celling grabbed the chair where the unconscious mercenary was. Then he stopped shooting.**

"**Back to back! Circle up!"-Ordered the leader, as he and other two mercenaries were back to back, believing that they couldn't get surprised if they stick together.**

**However from adobe the Cape Crusader, throw down a Smoke Pellet, making a smokescreen against the mercenaries; they were coughing due to the mist.**

"**The hell is this?"-Coughed one merc, before begin grappled up and going to the celling.**

**Then another was hooked form the heel going to the celling too as he screamed on terror. Then the mercenary leader went with the other mercenary cutting the door with the saw.**

**On an act of desperation, he began to fire to the celling believing he could kill the bat, but then a bat shaped shuriken stunned him and make him drop his riffle into the floor.**

**Then the mercenary look up into the origin from the throw, and then he saw Batman and the other mercenaries where hanging up by some wires and all of them were unconscious. The bat themed vigilante only glared at the leader of the group.**

"Way to go Fearless Leader!"-Cheered Nora, as seeing some silent takedowns to those creeps.

"Did you girls see that? He picked them one by one!"-Said an excited Ruby at seeing some vigilante action.

"Yeah we saw it Ruby, there's no need to yell it, you dolt"-Complained Weiss at the attitude of her partner, but she could say that she was impressed on how Jaune took down this thugs.

**The scene changed back at the mansion, Ozpin removed a piece of glass incrusted on Jaune's left shoulder with some tweezers, making Jaune grit his teeth at the pain.**

"**I know that you are trying to create a myth"-The butler said as he out the piece of glass on the tray of surgery.-"But be careful on don't turn into a monster."**

"**Sometimes, to fight demons or devils, you need a monster"-Replied Jaune metaphorically, as he stand up and he walked away.**

"That's not true. Heroes and protectors are better against monsters"-Ruby said, trying to counter attack this Jaune's statement. Not knowing what he meant to say.

But to the adults, this version of the blonde knight knew what he meant.

"I'm afraid that he has a point, Miss Rose"-Answered Ozpin, at the statement of this version of his student.

"B-but…"

"Sorry, kiddo, but sometimes in the planet doing well isn't enough against the forces of evil"-Replied Qrow, he didn't wanted to say it, but he knew that his niece was old enough that, sometimes heroes had to get their hands dirty.

"For once, I think, I can agree with you, Branwen."-Said Ironwood, making everyone surprised even Qrow itself, on that the General Tin-Can agreed with him for once.

"They right Ruby, sometimes even the good guys had to do…questionable stuff to stop the bad guys"-Blake said, as she knew what meant Jaune's statement better.

**The scene changed again at the City Hall.**

**The Leader Mercenary was now fed up with the humiliation that this, this bat-freak did to his men, so he grabbed a gun and began to shoot at Batman.**

"**Come on! Come on!"-Taunted the Mercenary at the vigilante as he continued to shoot at him.**

**The Dark Knight rushed against the mercenary, using his right gauntlet to deflect the bullets and to cover the part of his mouth. Then as he ran up, he kicked at the Mercenary sending him at the door, knocking out the other mercenary with the saw in the process.**

**Then Batman punched him in the abs and in the chest, when the mercenary tried to point at him, he punched the hands making him drop his gun too. Then the Dark Knight grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the door.**

**Then he grabbed him again and threw him into the ground, and then the mercenary leader began to stand up facing the bat-vigilante.**

**Both the vigilante and the mercenary were combat positions. The first to strike was the mercenary however Batman dodged the punch, then the mercenary strike again only to his fist be blocked, then Batman dodged the third punch, and on the fourth one he blocked again.**

**Then the mercenary kicked him but the cape crusader blocked it with a knee strike, then he tried to uppercut him, but Batman blocked the uppercut, then the mercenary tried to kick him, however Batman dodged the kick only destroying a wall of office.**

**Then the Dark Knight counterattacked with a backhand in the face, an elbow strike in the chest and a kick at the legs. Batman kicked him again but now in the abs, when the mercenary tried to kick him, he grabbed the leg and made another elbow strike, stunning him.**

**Then as final blow, Batman punched in the face the mercenary so hard, that it destroyed his left lens of the mask, before the mercenary could react, Batman grappled at the door, giving him a boost, and kicked the mercenary so hard that destroyed the security doors of the mayor's office. **

**Once in the office, Batman grabbed the mercenary by the head and slammed him into the desk, knocking him out finally.**

"Holy crap, that was awesome!"-Said an impressed Yang at seeing that this version of Jaune could fight too well, even at levels of her father.

"Heh, looks like the kid knows how to fight"-Replied Qrow, at seeing the performance of Batman in combat.

"Hmm…I wonder I can train Jaune to be like that"-Commented Pyrrha, as she had her had on her chin, thinking ways to improve Jaune's fighting skills at hand to hand combat.

"Did you see him, Ren? He went like woosh, pow and ko-paw!"-aid Nora imitating Batman's attacks form his fight.

"I did Nora and I'm impressed on how he did it"-Replied Ren, as he felt awe at Jaune's fighting skills.

The adults, where impressed too by the techniques that looked from professional huntsmen, especially the ones who used more hand to hand combat.

More Glynda as she believed that Mr. Arc couldn't be a huntsman even by now on her standards but now she was starting to realize that she might be wrong on judging him.

**However just as Batman did that he heard a beeping sound and looked that someone was on the vault of the mayor.**

**It was a woman from 26-27 years old, dressed on a skin tight black suit, with combat boot heels, a dark grey belt that help a whip and some gadgets, she wore black gloves with claws on them and had a backpack on her back. **

**Her cowl was interesting; it protected part of her head except the face with some bangs of black hair and had two holes revealing a pair of cat ears and also some golden goggles. She was the legendary cat vulgar, Catwoman.**

"**Didn't your mother teach you to knock?"-Asked Catwoman on a sarcastic tone. Batman was slightly confused at the suddenly appearance of this mysterious woman.**

"Look Blake, it's you"-Ruby said as she pointed at the screen.

Blake was surprised that in that universe she was a cat vulgar, she didn't know if this was a joke or a cruel irony, either at the name or the occupation.

Just as Yang opened her mouth, Blake immediately looked at her with a deadly glare.

"Not a word or a pun"-Blake said at her partner, who quickly shut up.

"A cat vulgar? You are thief here, Blake?"-Asked a shocked Weiss, as months ago she discovered that one of her teammates was with the White Fang, a revolution of Faunus against humanity. Sure she betrayed them to start a fesh life on Beacon.

**Then Catwoman looked from behind the vigilante.**

"**Behind you, big boy"-Catwoman said, warning him from the imitate danger and distract him too.**

**Then Batman looked form behind and saw that it was the mercenary with the saw, he quickly dodged the slash as the saw struck on the desk.**

**At the same time, the thief picked a grey/black device, it was the drive that his employee wanted.**

"**Payday"-Commented the female thief, with a triumph smirk.**

**Back at Batman, he saw that the mercenary pulled out the saw from the desk, then he quickly dodged a slash of the saw and finally he grabbed the mercenary form the neck, making a judo throw, sending him into a wall.**

**However as he finished, he saw that the thief was running away, and she went into the door of the destroyed elevator jumping in the wire using some sort of Paw Gadget, then seeing that Batman was getting closer, she closed the doors with her whip and activated the gadget, going up to the rooftop.**

**Batman seeing the doors closed, he went into the evacuation doors, but when he saw some cops below.**

"**Stay where you are! You are under arrest!"-Ordered a cop who pointed his gun at him, so did his two fellow cops.**

**Batman sighed as he used his grappling gun on the celling, to get away from the bullets and going up to the rooftop.**

"Why did they do that? Don't they know that he's a good guy?"-Asked Ruby confused at the actions of the cops.

"Miss Rose, as much this version of Mr. Arc does good, he's still breaking the law by taking up to his actions"-Explained Glynda, at this, after all even huntsmen would try to arrest some vigilantes as they broke up the law.

"Well, at least he gets things done, unlike someone I know"-Commented Qrow, making that Winter and Ironwood glare at him, he just ignored them.

**Then the scene changed back at the manor.**

"**If you want to be intimidating, you are succeeding. The criminals have become afraid of you, so the police"-Ozpin said as, he had his hands behind his back.**

"**It's a scare tactic, Oz. Just a performance"- Jaune commented as he grabbed a button shirt.**

**The scene returned at the City Hall, in the rooftops, as Catwoman opened the doors of the elevator with a crowbar, she then was seeing that nobody was there; perfect.**

"**Heh, without a scratch"-Catwoman said as looking at the drive.**

"**So far…"-Replied a mysterious voice making that the thief gritted her teeth and turned around, to see Batman adobe her, in a platform and then he pressed a button of his cowl on the throat section.**

"_**That doesn't belong to you"-**_**Batman said now on a deep voice by his voice filter.**

"**I was wondering if we'd cross paths"-Catwoman replied on a sarcastic tone at the bat-vigilante. Then Batman stood up and looked down at her.**

"_**You broke the law, here I' am!**_**"-Yelled Batman on a treating tone. Catwoman made a chuckle at his "cute" treats.**

"**Oh, cut the shit. "The law?" Don't tell is why you do all of this?"-Asked Catwoman at the Dark Knight, who was took back by her questions.-"Squeeze into a suit, tied into a cape. Most people like that end up in the Beacon Asylum"**

"Swear!"-Yelled Ruby at the screen, as this version of her teammate said a bad word. Blake only looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, Beacon is an Asylum in this universe?!"-Asked a shocked Weiss at learning this, it was official this was an alternative universe.

"_That's right, Weiss, in this world Beacon is an Asylum for the mental ill"-_Explained the writer god, at her.

"Mental ill, huh?"-Asked Ozpin at the revelation that his academy in that universe was a hospital for people with mental problems, he couldn't help but feel sorry to those people.

"Great, as having teenagers wasn't enough. Now to deal with mentally unstable people"-Complained Glynda as she put her hand on her temples, imaging trying to deal with those type of people, it would be a nightmare.

"_**Vale needs a hero, someone to hunt down people like you"-**_**Batman answered at the thief, who only rolled her eyes at his corny answer.**

"**So that makes me, what? The villain? Heh, sounds fun"-Catwoman replied on sarcastic tone as she was flattered to hear that.-"Gotta admit it trough, you give a good chase. One of these days perhaps you could catch me."**

"_**Tonight!"**_**-Replied Batman on a low tone at Catwoman.**

"**You know why you can't corner a wild animal? It's dangerous!"-Taunted Catwoman at the vigilante who had now a determined glare.**

"_**Then let's put you in a cage!"**_**-Boasted Batman as he was ready to take her down.**

**The cat vulgar only patted at the small package on her left leg, before getting in a fighting position towards the vigilante.**

"**Bring it, bats!"-Challenged Catwoman, ready for a fight.**

**Then Batman dropped from the platform, and he was behind her.**

**Then he turned around and he saw that she activated her claws, then she tried to kick him but he blocked it, then she tried to slash him by her claws but Batman blocked the slashes.**

**Catwoman tried to roadhouse kick him, but the vigilante dodged it on time, the she tried to slash him from behind but he jumped a feet away from her, making her slash the air into the ground.**

**She only smirked as she was impressed by him, then Batman charged against her and he made a flying kick, but the thief rolled away dodging him.**

**Then she was back on her feet and used her whip, she whipped the ground to intimidate him, then she made a whip attack to him , but he rolled away from the attack. **

**However the cat vulgar used her whip and grabbed him from the right heel, making him fall into the ground, then Batman looked that the whip was getting closer, so he put his left gauntlet to stuck it.**

**Seeing that it worked, the Batman cut the whip using his right gauntlet, making her loose some balance, it give him an opening.**

**Then once that he was back on his feet, he began to punch her, but each punch was getting blocked by her. Then she tried to kick him but was blocked by a backhand.**

**And least Batman managed to land a punch on Catwoman's face, breaking her left goggle. He was panting as seeing that he landed a blow, however Catwoman greeted her teeth on rage and managed to slash him on the part of his chin.**

"Ouch"-Blake couldn't help but feel the punch, as seeing that her counterpart was hit on the face by Jaune's counterpart.

"Hey, nobody hits my partner, cat vulgar or not!"-Yelled Yang as her eyes were red, seeing her partner/second sister hurt.

"Yang, this is another universe"-Weiss said slightly irritated that Yang was getting angry over nothing.

"Oh, who are we going to root for? I mean Jaune here is a hero and Blake is a villain…but she's our friend"-Commented Ruby as she was unsure who to root for, either Jaune or Blake.

**Then Catwoman began to run away from him as she was running on a heliport, until a light blinded her, it belonged to a helicopter from the news.**

"_**Over here! You get this?! Move us in! Closer!"-**_**Yelled the reported at the driver of the helicopter to get info for the news.**

**But Catwoman noticed that Batman was getting closer, so she tried to slash him but he dodged her claws, then he tried to punch her, only to be blocked by a backhand of her.**

**Catwoman once again tried to kick him on the legs but Batman dodged it, then she tried to slash him once again, but then he dodged it too. Now he sucked punched her in her stomach making her loose air, then he grabbed her and he threw her behind him.**

**Once she was back on her feet, she tried to slash him but Batman tackled her and put her in the ground as he put his hands on her shoulders not allowing her to move.**

"_**It's over!"-**_**Affirmed Batman as he captured the thief, but she only smirked at him.**

"**I wouldn't be so sure"-Replied Catwoman, as she put a leg on his chest allowing her to move, then she put a Paw Gadget on Batman's right gauntlet, sending him away from her.**

**On midair the Cape Crusader took off the Paw Gadget of his gauntlet and he rolled in the ground, then he throw the Paw Gadget away, as he grabbed his Grappling Hook Pistol, seeing that Catwoman was getting away, he fired at her and the hook grappled on her backpack, making her come back at him.**

**Now she was a couple of feet away from Batman, as both the vigilante and the thief stared at each other, the emergency door bust out as Ironwood and some cops come to see what was happening.**

"**Now there are two of them? Geez!"-Complained a cop, as seeing that now there was another costumed freak.**

"**I got them!"-Said a cop ad he was pointing at the vigilante and thief with his gun, some other followed him.**

**But Ironwood put his hands on their guns at the cops.**

"**WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Do not shoot!"-Ordered Ironwood at his cop, as he let Batman take care of this.**

This surprised at the adults in the audience, as they knew that their General was a by-the book person, to see him defending a vigilante, a person that works outside the law, was unexpected.

"Well what you know, at least this version of you is smart, Jimmy"-Joked Qrow, as he come to respect this version of Ironwood

"Sir, with all respect. Why is your counterpart defending the vigilante?"-Asked a confused Winter, as her superior of that world would do nothing like this on their world.

"I wish I knew, specialist Schnee, I wish I knew"-Answered Ironwood unsure to think this.

**Then Batman saw that Catwoman tried to attack him he quickly dodged her slash, then she tried once again but he blocked the attack, she slashed and again he dodged it.**

**So she tried to do a knee strike but he blocked it too, then the thief did a scissor kick but he dodged it too. So she tried to roundhouse kick him but he managed to dodge the imminent attack.**

**Then Batman and Catwoman charged against each other, she slashed him but he dodged the claws, then she made a knee strike but he blocked it with an elbow strike, finally he dodged another slash, and then grabbed the package from her left leg.**

**Ripping it from her, he blocked the slash and he threw the package into a wall nearby and he fire a Batarang to stick it on place, once done Ironwood smirked as Batman managed to recover the important stuff.**

**The thief was angry that he took the package, but at least she had the…**

"_**Why go all that trouble, for this?"-**_**Asked Batman at Catwoman as he was holding the drive on his right hand.**

"**Shit"-Muttered Catwoman as she failed on her delivery of the drive.**

"Swear!"-Ruby yelled at the screen for the curse that Blake's counterpart, said Cat Faunus only face palmed.

**Then the scene changed back at the manor, as Jaune was getting dressed, putting the button shirt.**

"**A myth can't be killed"-Ozpin said at Jaune, as he was finishing with the details.-"You, however, are flesh and blood"**

**Then the scene changed back at the rooftop of the City Hall.**

**As Batman was walking towards Catwoman ready to arrest her, a gunshot was heard and he felt pain on the right section of his abs, realizing that he was shot from behind, even that surprised Catwoman.**

**Ironwood realized that the origin came from one of his cops shooting at Batman when he ordered to not.**

"**Goddammit! I said don't shoot!"-Ironwood yelled at the cop who disobeyed the orders and took of the gun out his hands.**

"So that's why Jaune was bleeding before! They shoot him!"-Pyrrha said realizing now why Jaune was bleeding in the first place.

"How dare they? Helped them and they shoot him?! I will break their legs!"-Yelled Nora annoyed at seeing her leader hurt.

"Nora you can't break the legs of the cops"-Ren replied at her, but he was mad that his friend was wounded.

"Does that happen in Atlas, Winter?"-Weiss asked at her only sister who rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes, sometimes this thing happens"-Answered Winter who rolled her eyes, remembering the time that she gives orders and some disobeyed them, Ironwood only nodded sadly.

**Catwoman seeing this she ran away from him, then Batman noticed this has he had his left hand on the bleeding.**

"**No, wait!"-Batman yelled at the thief, but she was getting way so he began to run.**

**At the same time Catwoman was preparing another Paw Gadget, as she was running on the heliport.**

**Then Batman seeing that she was getting away he picked something from his unity belt, it was the Bat-Stunner, then he threw it at Catwoman who was jumping but once that she was stunned she began to fall from the building into her doom.**

"No, Blake!"-Ruby said afraid that her sister's partner would be killed off.

"Come on, vomit boy save her!"-Yelled Yang also afraid at seeing this world's Blake dead.

Blake was pale as she was going to see herself falling and splatting into the ground, even the entire image of that sent shivers down her spine.

**Batman seeing this ran up fast as he could, then he jumped off the building to catch her, as both were falling in midair, Batman dived enough to catch her and grabbed the Paw Gadget and use it on a wall nearby to stop the fall.**

**Unfortunately it didn't work out due to the gravity and speed of the falling, then both crashed into another rooftop, and fell down once again, Batman however landed cornice and he saw that Catwoman was still falling.**

**Then he grabbed her by his left hand meanwhile the other was holding form the cornice, he did it, he managed to stop her fall to her death.**

"Uff that was a close one"-Yang said on relief as she watched that Vomit Boy managed to catch Blake's counterpart from falling down.

The other members of the team also let a sigh of relief, since they didn't want to see their friend's death.

**In that moment Catwoman regained consciousness and she realized that her goggles weren't with her, then she looked down and that the she was going to die, but she looked up and saw that Batman was grabbing her.**

"**Heh, I guess I was wrong about you not catching me. Not sure if it was for my sake or yours"-Catwoman said impressed that this vigilante managed to best her, and saved her life.**

"**Don't struggle or you'll fall"-Batman warned her, not wanting that someone died and he couldn't do anything, the thief only let a small chuckle.**

"**But that's what you crave—the struggle, I know men like you"-Replied Catwoman at the bat vigilante.**

**Then he used his left arm to lift her, but then they stared at each other.**

"**Bye, Bat"-Catwoman said before slashing him on the chin, letting her fall by the pain, as she laughed as she was falling.**

**Then Batman soon heard something and saw that Catwoman stole his grappling hook and she got way, he didn't realized it until it was too late and then he touched his chin on the section of the slash.**

"Hey, what gives Blakie?! Fearless leader saved you and you attack him and steal from him?!"-Nora yelled at the cat fauns at the actions of her counterpart.

Blake only sighed and this

"It's another universe, Nora"-Blake answered at the ginger bomber.

**The scene changed back at the manor, now Jaune was completely dressed ad he was touching his chin by the slash that give him the cat vulgar.**

"**Step up from the shadows, and be Jaune Arc, tonight"-Ozpin offered at Jaune ash eh put his hands behind him.**

"**That's a much harder fight"-Replied Jaune dryly at his butler.**

**Then Ozpin sighed and had a sad look on his face.**

"**Don't let tombstones be your family legacy"-Ozpin said worried, as he knew that one of those days, Jaune would get hurt or worse if he continued with his vigilantism.**

**Then Jaune went to the main doors of the room, now dressed on a black tuxedo, white button shirt and a blue tie.**

"**Well then…"-Then Jaune opened the doors and revealed a lot of his guests to the party, all of them dressed elegantly, and then he fixed his tie.-"Time to save the city"**

**And now Jaune walked through his manor's celebration.**

**Then the screen turned black.**

_"So what you guys think?"_-Asked KSP-65 at his guests.

"That was awesome! I liked this universe!"-Ruby said exited as seeing his first friend of Beacon as a superhero from the comics.

"Hell yeah! Jaune was like a badass in this universe!"-Yang said too, as remembering his fighting skills.

"Trough I was conflicted at first, I think this universe seems interesting"-Weiss answered at the writer.

"Well I don't know what to say"-Replied Blake, at seeing thet her counterpart from that world was thief and that when she was saved, she stole from Jaune.

"I enjoyed seeing this, Mr Primal"-Answered Pyrrha as she was impressed on how Jaune defeated the mercenaries.

"Fearless leader was awesome, he was like pow! Ka-pom! Huchau!"-Nora said imitating Batman's fighting skills, and doing the effects of the 60s TV Show.

_"And don't worry we would see more of this universe, but first I'm going to need more guests!"_-Replied KSP-65, making everyone surprised that there was going to be more people.

"Who would be here?"-Asked Ozpin at the God/Writer.

_"Now, now I won't say spoilers"_-Said KSP-65 cryptically, as he was selecting the new guests for the next view.

* * *

_**End of the chapter**_

_**So how was it? (Good/Regular/Bad)**_

_**I will say some points.**_

_**Color of the Bat-Tech: Yellow, as Jaune's main color is yellow, besides the yellow fits more to Batman.**_

_**Numbers of the universes: Based on the Marvel scales of universes like example: Earth-616. I picked that Remnant-2013 (Aka Canon RWBY) the number due that the series began on 2013, if anyone has more questions.**_

_**I will do the entire season 1 of Batman the Telltale Series, after that you can pick which universe should they react. **_

_**Anyway this was Krypto Saiyan Primal-65 saying goodbye, see ya!**_


End file.
